Is she the one for me?
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: Everyone has gone their ways after defeating Naraku. Inuyasha helps people and ends up visiting Sango and staying the night. ON HIATUS!


-1_A/n - Well, since this is my first fic, do be nice and a give a review. I care not if it's a flame or not, but I would like them nonetheless. Anyways, onto the story. _

_Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters or anything else. But I do own my character that will appear later on._

Chapter 1: Where could she be?

After their final fight with Naraku, everyone went their ways. Kagome went back to her time. Miroku went back to his temple in order to try and become less of a lecherous monk, (A/N Which, we know, would never happen) Sango went off to her village and rebuilt on her own, and was sad that she couldn't save Kohaku, but she knew that he would always be in her heart. And finally, Inuyasha, was just wandering around aimlessly, protecting people, and helping villages, (A/N yeah right XD) and escorting people around the lands. As he just finished his job of protecting an old monk from a panther demon, he realized he was close to Sango's village.

Inuyasha began to think. "_Perhaps I should visit Sango. It'd be nice to see her again. And now, since Kagome is gone, maybe I can…. No, she'd hurt me alright."_

So, he threw that thought into the back of his head. As he began to walk towards her village, he could smell something strange, like tears, but he wasn't sure, so he decided to follow the scent. After a few minutes of following the scent, he found Sango crying. He wasn't sure as to why she was crying but he went closer to her.

"Sango?"

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" She looked and smiled to see him. She began to wipe her tears away. Inuyasha bent down and hugged her tightly. He wasn't sure if it'd help her feel better, but it was the best he could do.

"Sango, I'm not sure if this helps you feel better, but it's the best I can offer for you."

"Inuyasha, it's alright. Thank you for coming to see. Perhaps you'd like to stay for a few days?"

Inuyasha thought about for a few seconds and nodded. "Sure Sango. I wouldn't mind staying here."

She smiled and stood up and hugged him back. "Thanks for helping me You're a real true friend." She started walking back towards her village with Inuyasha following along with her. He had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if she had feeling for him. "_Fuck! What am I thinking!? She has feelings for that damn monk!"_ He growled lightly in his throat at the thought of the lecherous monk. Sango turned around and asked him what was wrong.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why did you growl?"

He looked with a confused look. "Oh, it was nothing. Just thinking about something from awhile ago."

Sango nodded. "Alright."

She turned around and continued walking. Inuyasha noticed that she had grown more was the same height as him. He also noticed she was a lot more beautiful than before. In only a year, she had grown more beautiful than he ever expected. He then snapped back to reality when Sango stopped and he looked up.

"Huh? Wow! Sango…. Did you rebuild the entire village?"

She smiled. "Yes. I did. It took over six months to finish, but I'm proud of it."

"I bet. It looks great."

Inuyasha smiled. She really did a good job on rebuilding her entire village. And by herself on that. Inuyasha and Sango both walked into the village. Inuyasha looked around.

"Are you the only one who lives here?"

Sango looked down. "Sadly, yes. That's why I asked if you wanted to stay with me for awhile."

Inuyasha was a bit surprised at that reply. "Well, anything for you Sango."

Sango blushed lightly at that statement. "_Wow, he's a lot nicer then before. I wonder what changed him. I also wonder if he's…. Sango, what's gotten into you!?"_

Sango continued walking until she reached a hut and walked inside and told Inuyasha to come in as well and make himself at home.

"Wow! Talk about big!"

"Yeah, I made it bigger because I like large rooms." She blushed with that last part of the sentence. "_Why am I blushing so easily now? Might it be because I have feelings for him? Well….. Does he have feelings for me? No! He has feelings for Kagome."_ She yawned and realized it was already getting late. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled, which caused him to blush. "_Why is he blushing? Well, regardless, he's still as handsome as ever, if not more."_

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna turn in, alright?"

"Alright." He sat down against a wall with his sword across his lap. He closed his eyes and feel asleep. Sango smiled at him. "_It must've been awhile since he's gotten a good rest. He won't have to worry about anything here."_ She walked into her room and realized it was hot, she removed her top, but she had bandages around her since she was recently hurt. She laid down and closed her eyes and heard rain start to come down. Inuyasha also heard the rain, making his ears twitch, and he smiled.

_A/N - Well, that's the first chapter. Do review. Wether flame or not, I'll read it anyways. I'll update it soon. Regardless of reviews. But I'd like to get some to see what people think of them._


End file.
